Vacuum-insulated glass (VIG) windows typically consist of two or more glass panes with a vacuum in between, which provides improved thermal and noise insulating properties as compared to ordinary glass windows. To prevent sagging of the glass panes, discrete spacers are placed between the glass panes to prevent the panes from contacting each other. The spacers are typically made of aluminum, plastic, ceramic, or glass and are distinct from the glass panes, i.e., they are discrete elements disposed and fixed between the glass panes.
While present-day spacers are effective in separating the panes, they tend to be visible when looking through the window, thereby making the window unsightly. In addition, the need to dispose the discrete spacers between the panes and then fix the spacers to the panes adds cost and complexity to the VIG window manufacturing process.